The proposed research will develop an interactive, animated, training program designed to increase user knowledge and understanding of infusion systems with the goal of reducing human error associated with these systems. The Phase I research has five aims: to (1) examine users' deficiencies in knowledge and relate them to error, (2) examine current training programs and identify any existing inadequacies, (3) evaluate the logistics of the proposed system within a wide variety of organizational contexts, (4) develop a function-based taxonomy of infusion systems, and (5) determine whether errors can be reduced by an interactive computerized training system. The research approach for the feasibility study incorporates laboratory experiments on user knowledge and error as well as structured interviews with training personnel from a wide variety of organizations. The training program well reduce error by providing a simulated infusion system that permits interactivity and learning-by-doing, greatly need practice in troubleshooting, extensive exposure to a wide variety of problematic and error-prone situations, instructional material designed to foster the development of an accurate mental model of infusion systems, and exercises and tests of performance, PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The commercial applications of an interactive computerized instructional program to train users of infusion systems are numerous. The system could be used to train hospital and clinical nurses, home health care providers, emergency medical personnel, nursing students, lay caretakers and patients. Potential consumers of the system include hospitals, clinics, medical device manufacturers, home health care providers, emergency medical transport companies, and educational institutions. Reduction of human error is critically important to these organizations.